Twenty Questions
by ironicallydapper
Summary: AU Delayed flights, rainstorms, shitty lattes, and a game of Twenty Questions at three in the morning. The only thing that could possibly make this better is a dark-haired boy with gorgeous brown eyes. klaine? fluff?


**Title: Twenty Questions**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Oops.**

_**Twenty Questions**_

It was getting late- too late for anyone to easily stay awake.

Kurt occasionally roused from his unconscious state only when the staticky loudspeaker overhead announced the incoming and outgoing flights. The chestnut-haired boy craned his neck around, re-associating himself with his surroundings as he awoke from yet another rather uncomfortable nap. Not many people were around, only those on the same flight as Kurt were still seated in the nearby chairs and benches.

Airports were easily one of Kurt's least favorite things- between the bustling terminals, security, overpriced souvenirs, and now the ridiculous flight delays, he was rather unamused. Kurt glanced at his watch. _1:46 am._

Kurt sighed to himself as he stood and collected his carry-on bag.

_Guess I'm not getting home anytime soon._ He thought, _Of course_ _Ohio had to be having severe thunderstorms throughout the whole night._

A muffled voice croaked to life on the loudspeaker above Kurt. "Flight 220 to Columbus, Ohio Airport has been delayed due to severe thunderstorms. The flight's status will be regularly updated."

"Great." Kurt mumbled sarcastically as he stalked over to a nearby coffee stand. He was just glad he could grab some caffeine at two in the morning.

After purchasing a rather expensive latte, Kurt found a new place to sit- a bench pressed up against wall with a window overlooking the airport landing strip. It was too dark to really see anything outside, but Kurt was comforted by the light tapping of the rain on the window. Without really drinking any of his coffee, Kurt found himself pulling his blue hoodie tightly around himself and dozing off into yet _another _stiff and uncomfortable nap.

~o~o~o~

"Hey, excuse me," Kurt felt a light tap on the side of his arm. He immediately sat up with a start, slightly disoriented from sleep.

"Huh? Wha-" Kurt began, blinking repeatedly and running a hand through his now mussed hair, "Did I miss my flight?"

The soft voice let out a chuckle, "No no, you were just slumped over so far I thought you were gonna fall off the bench."

"Oh.. Thanks." Kurt looked up to see who his 'saviour' was. A man about his age was standing before him, his dark red jacket drenched in rain water. What looked to be a guitar case was strapped to his shoulder. He removed his hood, revealing short dark curls. The man grinned stupidly and raised his eyebrows, noticing Kurt's wandering eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake Sleeping Beauty." The man chuckled again. Kurt blushed slightly, noting the use of 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"'Is okay," Kurt slurred, still sleepy.

"Mind if I sit here?" The dark-haired man gestured to the spot on the bench next to Kurt. Kurt shook his head and pushed his bag off of the seat. The other boy smiled and took a seat, placing his guitar on the ground. "I'm Blaine," Kurt shook the hand that was offered in greeting.

"Kurt. Nice to meet you." Kurt tried to smile politely, but it turned out more like warped grin. Blaine laughed, clearly amused by Kurt's sleepiness. "Where are you headed?" Kurt tried, starting a new conversation.

"Well, I'm headed to Westerville to see some old friends. They said they're missing 'the curly-haired guy with the guitar'. But yeah, traffic was _horrible _on the way here and I thought I was gonna need to catch a different flight, but-" Blaine gestured to the people in the surrounding area, "I guess I made it on time."

Kurt giggled, "Yeah, I guess. I'm actually headed to Ohio too- Lima though. Are you going to the Columbus Airport?"

"Yeah! That's so weird!"

Kurt smiled, looking at his shoes. Here he was, sitting next to a _rather _attractive guy, and he couldn't even strike up a decent conversation. Come to think about it, Kurt had never been great at conversation. He'd always resorted to staying out of the big groups, away from the popular crowds, and as far from anything that looked even a little troublesome. Obviously there weren't a lot of rewards to reap from being even a little anti-social.

"You okay?" Blaine leaned forward and caught Kurt's eye.

"Um, yeah, just thinkin'..." Kurt mumbled. The other boy pursed his lips momentarily, "Can I.. get you something to drink?"

Kurt straightened up, "Oh that's okay, I've got my.. latte…" Kurt awkwardly tapped at the lid of his now cold drink.

"Ok… Do you wanna.. play Twenty Questions?" Blaine asked, clearly trying to spark up a conversation with the ocean-eyed boy next to him.

"Huh?"

"You know, we take turns asking each other questions until we each get to twenty. By then, we'll know tons about each other!"

"That's not how I remember playing it," Kurt smiled, "but I'll give it a go."

"Okay, I'll start." Blaine grinned wildly, his big brown eyes instantly lighting up. Kurt almost regretted saying yes- he'd just agreed to spill the answers to whatever question this stranger asked him. But, why not.

"Um, what's your favorite color?" Blaine began.

"Really? My favorite color?" Kurt laughed at the pathetic question, "I'm offering to give you answers to whatever you want to know about me, and you choose 'favorite color'?"

"What?" Blaine playfully punched Kurt's shoulder, "Favorite colors are important to know! Like what if I had to save you from a crazed serial killer and the only way he wouldn't kill you was if I told him your favorite color!" Blaine said, his hands flailing around dramatically.

"Okay Mr. I-Have-Think-Up-A-Worst-Case-Scenario-To-Prove-My-Point, my favorite colors are kind of the wintery ones- like light blues and silvers." Kurt replied, tossing his head slightly, only turning his once perfectly coiffed hairstyle into floppy mess.

"See? Then I could've easily rescued you! 'Hey, Mr. Serial Killer! Don't kill Kurt! His favorite colors are wintery colors like light blues and silvers!'" Blaine said in mock panic.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes, suddenly noticing just how bad his hair had become. He hastily tried to push it back up before a hand grabbed at his wrist. Kurt blushed as he realized it was Blaine's firm grip that had landed on his wrist.

"No, leave it," An innocent smile tugged at the corner of Blaine's lips as he too began blushing, "I like it. It's like sexy sleep hair." Blaine's cute little smile morphed into full-blown laughter as Kurt wrinkled his nose and pulled his hood up around his head.

"I hate it!" Kurt tried to use his hood to hide his intense blushing (and his hair), but it couldn't quite cover up his bubbly trying-to-seem-upset giggles.

"Okay, okay, come on," Blaine scooted closer, nudging Kurt with his shoulder, "It's your go."

Kurt peeked out from under his midnight-colored hood, "Um… What's your… favorite singer?"

Blaine leaned back and let out an exasperated sigh, "Gosh, um… I don't know… there's so many! See, I like stuff like Katy Perry and Maroon 5, but then there's show tunes and… ugh I can't decide!"

"Ah, so you're a top forties kinda guy huh?" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, guilty as charged." The dark-haired boy put his hands up in surrender, "What about you?"

"Like you said, show tunes. But you're right there are just _too many _singers to choose from." Kurt replied, leaning back as well.

The two kept at it, asking each other questions about silly things like 'favorite television shows' and 'would you have given Leonardo Dicaprio an Oscar'. They took turns asking questions and laughing at responses. Kurt would occasionally sip at his cold latte, every time cringing at how shitty it tasted. Eventually, the pair were talking like they'd known each other for years, always smiling and laughing- if you didn't know better, you'd think they were best friends.

Throughout the whole game, of course, Kurt wanted to play the sexuality card. This _was_ kind of the perfect opportunity, but no way was he about to say 'Okay… so what's your... favorite gender to fuck?'

There was no way Blaine was into guys. That would just be too good to be true. He was just too perfect. But then there was the 'Sleeping Beauty' and the wrist grabbing and the 'sexy sleep hair'. Kurt didn't want to scare Blaine away by suddenly wanting to know if he was gay or not, but… what if he was? Kurt fought with himself, all while discreetly trying to figure Blaine out through this Twenty Questions game.

Eventually the two had reached question twenty, which Kurt hadn't even realized. He had just finished asking Blaine if he was a cat lover or dog lover- Of course Blaine had replied with an immediate 'dog lover'. Kurt silently waited for Blaine to ask his next question, a grin spread out on his pink lips.

"Okay… Question twenty…" Blaine started. Kurt blinked, realization of the last round finally upon them. He didn't think Blaine would actually keep track of the questions.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt's grin faded, a small 'o' shape taking its place on his lips. He tried to act not so surprised by Blaine's question as he hesitantly shook his head. Once again a blush crept onto Kurt's cheeks, only darkening when Blaine began leaning in closer to him.

Kurt froze as Blaine's lips gently touched his. It was a light, second-long kiss, if not a peck. Blaine pulled away, no more than a few inches from Kurt's face. His brown eyes moved from Kurt's lips to his glasz eyes, which had fluttered shut. Blaine started to turn away, but a hand suddenly reached up to cup his face and pull him into another kiss. Blaine, surprised at Kurt's quick reaction, pushed against Kurt's soft lips, moving his hands up to taller boy's neck. The two enjoyed the movement of each other's lips for a few more seconds before a man nearby intentionally coughed, obviously unhappy with their display. Blaine gently pulled away, lingering just close enough for Kurt to feel the ghost of his nervous laughter.

"That… That was nice.." Kurt whispered, snickering as Blaine looked up into his tired eyes.

"Y-yeah," Blaine slid his hands off of Kurt's neck and back into his own lap.

The boys sat together, not speaking, just silently smiling to themselves for a few moments before the speaker above them crackled on.

"Flight 220 to Columbus, Ohio Airport will be departing in one hour."

Kurt and Blaine simultaneously looked at each other with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Guess the weather in Ohio's clearing up." Blaine shrugged happily.

"Yep," Kurt said, attempting to stifle a yawn. Despite a cold caffeine-filled latte, a game of Twenty Questions, and more _recent events, _Kurt was still very tired. After all it was five minutes until 3 am.

"Tired?" Blaine grinned sympathetically at the drowsy boy on his left.

Kurt nodded while his eyelids fought to stay open, "Aren't you?"

"Not really, I loaded up on coffee on the way here, but a nap wouldn't kill me." Blaine shrugged, once again leaning back against the wall behind them.

"Well, I feel like I'm about to pass out.." Kurt mumbled, unable to hide his next yawn.

"Here," Blaine patted his shoulder, motioning for Kurt to rest his head there. Kurt looked at the boy questioningly before accepting the offer. The light-haired boy leaned back and buried his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck, taking in the scent of his cologne. The pair relaxed into each other and gradually let their eyelids become heavier.

Kurt definitely had some questions to ask, and there was a lot of talking that needed to happen- but that could wait until they got on the plane. For now, Kurt wanted to enjoy the company of Blaine, the curly-haired guy with guitar.

~o~o~o~

**Reviews are very much appreciated :3**

**A/N: Soo… This was my first story. Eep! It was super AU, also loosely based around a tumblr prompt- but yeah, sorry if it was boring or whatever, I'm still trying to find a good writing style… Comments, and constructive criticisms are encouraged! PM with suggestions anytime and yep… That's about it! bye!**

**~ironicallydapper**

_**(recently updated, but little was changed- only minor spelling or grammatical errors…)**_


End file.
